


Glowing Eyes

by Rionaa



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates - Colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't see what's so great about colour. Well how could he? He's never seen it. Not without his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Eyes

Tyler was the only one left. All of his friends had seen the light, in a literal sense, and moved on. Abandoned him. They hadn't left him truly but in Tyler's mind they were gone. He meant nothing to them anymore. Their colour filled lives had no room for his grey scale depressive presence. 

So he distanced himself from all of them. He had no desire to cause them any more misery. 

So it came as something of a surprise when Tyler found himself dragged out to a bar by his friend Mark. 

"I invited my friend Jenna as well, she hasn't met her soulmate either, maybe you two could... You know..." Mark nudged Tyler playfully in the shoulder. 

Tyler shoved him back halfheartedly. "C'mon, Mark, what makes you think I'm even into girls?"

"Aren't you? I've never seen you get it on with either gender-"

"Any gender," corrected Tyler nervously, "there's more than two and no, I dont want to 'get it on' as you say with anyone apart from my soulmate."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm just saying I think you and Jenna could really hit it off!"

"Alright I'll go, but just don't expect me to enjoy myself!" Tyler warned as he made his way to his room to find some clothes.

When he emerged barely a minute later Mark gasped in mock horror. "Darling! You can't wear that, it's appalling! What would Jenna say?"

"I don't know, besides I'm not going for Jenna."

"Then what are you going for?"

"To make you shut up." Tyler grumbled.

Mark laughed. "Alright, come with me, I'm gonna get you all dressed up smart to impress your future lover!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Tyler looked down at himself as Mark gave an approving nod. Tyler was decked out in black skinny jeans and a colourful (or so Mark had informed him) floral kimono.

"Really, Mark?"

"Sure! You look great, now come on, I told Jenna we'd meet her a quarter of an hour ago."

"Well we wouldn't be late if you hadn't..." Tyler trailed off. Mark wasn't paying him any attention anyway.

When they got to the bar, Tyler noted the brightly lit sign hanging outside.

"What's that colour?" He asked Mark.

"It's green but the writing is orange." Replied Mark. Tyler frowned. He had been betting on yellow. Colours were confusing.

Once inside, Tyler watched Mark for a reaction. Mark frowned and looked around.

"I dont think she's here yet. Huh. Figures."

Tyler nodded. "Shall we... Find a table?"

"You find a table, I'll go get us some drinks."

Tyler nodded and headed towards a table tucked away in a corner to wait.

"Hey, are you Tyler?"

He looked up to see a woman's grey face above him.

He nodded and swallowed, disappointment blossoming unwelcome in his chest. "Yeah, you must be J-"

A flash of something behind her. Something he'd never seen before. Suddenly he was on his feet, staring over her shoulder, trying to catch another glimpse of the unprecedented sight. Jenna turned to see what he was looking at.

Tyler swept the area desperately with his eyes until he found a pair staring right at him. 

As the two of them maintained eye contact, colour blossomed around him slowly until he was surrounded by shifting, changing shades. 

The other man dropped his glass and the spell was broken.

Mark's voice spoke up at Tyler's shoulder.

"I take it you're seeing colours then?"

Tyler nodded numbly, not taking his eyes off the man who was now apologising to the people around him distractedly.

"I knew it! Ha! I totally called it! Jenna, do you-"

But Jenna shook her head as well, her own eyes downcast, looking saddened.

Mark frowned. "Then what-"

He was interrupted as the man from across the room stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Did you-"

"Yes." 

"Oh."

"What? Tyler? This is-"

"I'm Josh."

"Tyler."

"I didn't know you were-"

"Shut up, Mark."

Mark shut up.

Josh stood in front of Tyler, staring at him in wide eyed wonder.

"So this is what colour is like?"

Tyler nodded, feeling a lump building in his throat. "I uh, all my friends always told me how wonderful it is. But I guess I never believed any of them until now..."

"Is, um, is it alright if I kiss you now?" Josh asked nervously, blushing slightly.

It was.


End file.
